Dauntless Games
by DancerOfDanger
Summary: Saskia Sanders was fresh out of Hogwarts and ready to start her career as the best Seeker Puddlemere United has ever seen. She's cynical, tough and everybody knows not to mess with her. Except Oliver Wood. He's a little annoying and absolutely stupid in the eyes of Saskia. Puddlmere should be interesting between the Keeper and the Seeker. OC's
1. Let the Pain Begin

**Hi everyone and welcome to my new Harry Potter story! I had always had plans to write this story and it's pretty much been on the back burner while I focused on my other stories and my new job!**

 **Beware to everyone who is going to read this; there is a fair amount of swearing in this fic; hence the T rating. Please do not write reviews scolding me about it, because I did just warn you.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot, the OC, any other characters that you will be introduced to throughout this story and on occasion Oliver Wood, because he's totally hot ;).**

 **ENJOY THE NEW "** _ **Dauntless Games**_ **"**

* * *

So yeah, there would always be a day where I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole, but right now, there were more important things.

My name is Saskia Salia-Sanders. I know, a mouthful right? Not that kind of mouthful you dirty-minded freak.

Now I was nothing of the sort. I was a plain-Jane kind of girl. I had long blonde hair and lime green eyes, but apparently, according to my mother, they were gorgeous enough to kill. I had a simple, yet complicated tan. I don't know how a tan could be complicated, but yeah ok.

But before we really begin this story, I should probably warn you. This is not a normal story. There are things in y type of world, that aren't in yours, so I'm guessing that you don't really know the truth, so this is going to be a made-up story. Ok? Ok? Good.

So, here we go. I am a witch. I know what you're thinking, "that's completely illogical". Toughen up sweet cheeks, I am and I'm proud of it. I have just finished my magical education at a boarding school in Scotland, named Hogwarts, in the house Gryffindor and now I am standing in the lovely reception of Puddlemere Stadium, awaiting my chance to try out for the position of Seeker. Do you have any idea what I'm talking about? No!? What the actual Merlin!?

So, the game I am trying out for is called Quidditch and it's easy enough to understand. There are seven players on a team; three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and a Seeker. That was the position I was trying out for. There are also three balls; the Quaffle is a big, brown ball which the Chasers handle and try to put it through one of three hoops, which are suspended fifty feet above the ground. The Keeper would then defend the hoops against the oppositions Chasers. Then there are two Bludgers, they are magically enchanted balls that fly around the pitch and try to unseat players from their brooms. The Beaters try to keep the Bludgers away from the other players by hitting them with a bat. Not my favourite kind of ball.

The third ball, was by far my favourite! The Golden Snitch was a ball full of intricate detail and when released is almost impossible to see. Legend says, that only those born with Seeker's blood could see the Snitch. The Seeker, which would be me, flies around the pitch in search of the Snitch and when caught, is the only thing that finishes the game. In most cases, you'll even win, but sometimes you could lose. This only happens if your team catches the Snitch, but the opposing team has scored enough goals to put themselves into a huge lead. But anyway, enough about me and my big dream of Quidditch.

"Number 27!" My number was called and I walked towards the office that I stood in front of along with only a few other Quidditch hopefuls. I made my way into the office that I had soon started to view as the bane of my existence. But hopefully, it wouldn't stay like that.

"State your full name, age, schooling education, teams you played for and preferred position," a man stated, as he didn't even bother to look up from the pieces of paper he was writing on.

"Saskia Salia-Sanders, eighteen, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Seeker." Ok, so I might as well fill you in on a little bit. Do you know all about Harry Potter? You do!? Thank Merlin! Ok, so do you know anything about the Battle of Hogwarts? Yes!? You have officially redeemed yourself in my eyes!

Ok, so when the Battle of Hogwarts was taking place, Harry Potter was supposed to be in his Seventh year. I was supposed to be in my Sixth. So, when Hogwarts was destroyed, the following year it was repaired and I returned to Hogwarts as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain for my Seventh year and let me tell you, I was going to win the Quidditch Cup. We hadn't won it since 1994, when Oliver Wood, was in his final yar of school at Hogwarts. So, here I am now, trying out for Puddlemere. The team that is rumoured that he tried out for when he left Hogwarts.

The man finally looked up. He was around his mid-forties, with a receding hairline, with little wisps of grey around the edges. That would be the coach, Tyrone Fletcher. The man to his side could only be the manager, Philbert Deverell. The man in question had black, wavy hair, a moustache and goatee. He had dark brown eyes that looked me over me intensely.

"What's your story 27?" Philbert asked.

"I'm trying out because I love Quidditch. The way the wind whips through my hair, the thrill of the chase of the Snitch and the competition that drives me to win. There is no feeling to compare to what it's like up there, which makes you feel so amazingly incredible, like you could take on the world. That's what Quidditch means to me." I finished as I looked to the manager and the coach.

"But _why_ Puddlemere?" Philbert asked, his interest in me obviously peaked, as to wonder why a girl like me, could describe Quidditch so incredibly and utterly to the detail.

"Puddlemere United is one of the best teams in the nation! I believe that it would not only help me channel my more competitive side, but also help me find a way of being better as a person. My brother loved Quidditch and when he was told he couldn't play, he stopped believing in Quidditch, but also in magic. I want to show him that it's ok to be scared and unsure, but that there is no logical reason to turn your back on your kind. Then again, that's a story for another time," I finished, as I looked to Tyrone and Philbert.

"What makes you believe that you can stand out against the rest of the young hopeful's out there?" Tyrone asked me. By now, I was starting to get very cheesed off with this guy's attitude.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once. I don't want a glorified backstage pass, I'm also not one of those petty little girls who you can boss around and think that I'm gonna break in less than ten minutes. So what you need to do _'Mr Fletcher'_ , is pull your stubborn head out of your ass and grow a fucking pair. Stop being a male chauvinist pig and another sexist male adult and give all the females out there, including myself a chance! Grow the fuck up and stop thinking that only males can play Quidditch the way it was meant to be played! For fuck's sake, we're not sissies! We're not the fucking Hollyhead Harpies! No offence to them," I finished my full-fledged rant, which was probably a _very bad_ idea on my part. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked on at the very shocked faces of Philbert and Tyrone. Oh, I am so screwed.

Philbert then burst out laughing and started to slap his leg in hysterics. Tyrone just sat there silently, his face turning a slight shade of beetroot red. In embarrassment or anger, I wasn't sure.

"Oh my!" Philbert managed to gasp out as he desperately tried to get oxygen into his lungs. He eventually stopped laughing and then proceeded to wipe away the tears in the corners of his eyes. "We have never had anyone speak to Tyrone like that! You, young lady are a piece of work, that will most definitely give the boys a run for their money! Take this piece of paper and then go straight to the playing field for drills. Good luck!" Philbert smiled in a way that a friend would, while Tyrone huffed and mumbled under his breath while he signed the piece of paper.

"Thank you, Mr Deverell." I thanked the man as I shook his outstretched hand.

"Please, call me Phil!" He cried cheerfully. I smiled once again and then turned my attention to Tyrone with the piece of paper.

"Thank you, Mr Fletcher," I thanked him, as it was only polite considering I did just call him sexist and a male chauvinist pig. He didn't even acknowledge my thanks and just continued to grumble under his breath some more.

I took the piece of paper and walked out of the office.

"Number 28!" I saw a small, scrawny boy gulp nervously, before tugging at his collar and walking into the office.

I made my way through twists and turns that to be honest, would probably get me into more trouble than good.

I turned a corner and knew it was all my luck when I crashed into someone. A very bare someone. I looked up at the man who had knocked me down onto the marble paved floor and blushed a deep shade of scarlet. He was shirtless, yes, but it wasn't like I hadn't seen it all before.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" I apologised profusely as the man in front of me laughed loudly.

"It's ok chica," he started as he pulled a blue Puddlemere shirt over his head and over his _very_ tanned body. "What's your name, I haven't seen you around before," he chuckled, as he looked me over.

"Saskia. But then again to Tyrone, I'm just ' _27_ '." I introduced with a tone of slight annoyance. I was lost and I hated it. The man must have noticed, because his grin fell and he looked at me with worried eyes.

"You alright Saskia?" He asked, as his eyes tried to make contact with mine.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! I think I blew the interview, I'm supposed to be on the field with the defence and attack coaches, I'm lost in this stupid maze of hallways and I just crashed into probably one of the hottest Quidditch players I have ever laid eyes on, so yeah, I'm just peachy, thanks for asking," I bit back with a very sarcastic tone and a slight amount of venom.

He looked at me point blank for a few seconds, before his shoulders started shaking as he tried to stifle his laughs.

"You can laugh out loud, it's not the first time someone would do that today," I huffed as I blew a piece of my wavy bleach blonde hair out of my eyes.

It took him not even a second before he burst out in the loudest laugh I have ever heard. It wasn't long before he looked up at my probably annoyed face and stance.

"So you're the girl we could all hear in the locker room? You're the female that could scream at the top of her lungs, the one that called someone a male chauvinist pig?" He asked, as he leant up against the wall, to catch his breath.

"You heard that in the locker rooms?" I asked astonished and sort of embarrassed.

"Yeah, most of the team did, but don't worry, we all found it very entertaining. Now come on, I'll take you to the field," the guy laughed as he placed a gentle hand on my elbow and guided me through the twists and turns, a maze of hallways and then out onto the field.

"Far out, is Wood still going?" He asked, as he looked up to the sky, where an enchanted quaffle flew through the air and tried to get through the hoops, but someone kept deflecting them. That someone had to be the most drool-worthy Quidditch player I had ever laid eyes on. That person was none other than Puddlemere's youngest Captain and their Keeper, Hogwarts alum and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain in 1994, Oliver Wood. The only word to go through my head?

Yummy.

"Yep, he said he wasn't coming down until he got it right. Typical Wood," someone answered and then turned around to face the guy that was with me.

"Hello! Who are you?!" The new guy asked, as his eyes practically bulged out of his head as he looked me up and down. This then brought the entire attention of the whole team to me, excluding Wood of course.

"Team, meet Saskia! Saskia, meet the team!" Minus Wood, but I'm sure you'll meet him when he sees your drills!" The man who had escorted me introduced me to the team, but I just realised I had no idea who any of them were.

"I never actually caught your name," I whispered to the guy who had escorted me to the field.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Where the hell are my manners?" He laughed, as he held out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Nicholas Addams, but everyone around here calls me Nik. I'm one of the outside Chasers," he introduced himself and it was nice to finally put a name to the face. I looked around at the other members of Puddlemere that were all coming closer to see the girl who had captured everyone's attention.

"I'm Samuel Magee, but everyone here calls me Sam. I am very pleased to meet you Kia," the guy that answered Nik's question and looked at me like I was a piece of meat, introduced himself.

"It's Saskia to you," I sneered in complete and utter distaste. All the boys that had surrounded my small figure all looked pretty shocked at how I had talked to him. But I wasn't just your typical girl. I was not a peppy cheerleader and I most definitely did not take crap from anybody.

"This is going to be a very interesting audition Miss Sanders," I heard someone behind me, very obviously trying to stifle a laugh. I turned around to see one of the main training coaches.

"Well sir, I know I won't give up easily," I replied as I turned my whole attention to the man that stood before me. He seemed to be in his late thirties, maybe early forties, with a thick head of brown hair and piercing green eyes that could rival the Scottish mountains. He was think, yet muscled and I could easily see that he was the guy I was looking for.

The man smiled at me before turning his head up to Oliver.

"Will he ever come down, I need his help and opinion on the fresh meat," I heard him mumble as I simply stood in the middle of the pitch.

"I can get him down if you like?" I asked as I watched nearly every member of the Puddlemere United team look at me in what could easily be conveyed as shock and confusion.

"And how would you get him down chica?" Nik asked me as he raised both of his eyebrows in question.

"Easily, beat a bludger at him, he'd either have to avoid that or the ground, his choice," I replied with a wicked smirk. My mother always said I had a strange and dark sense of humour, however I saw it as more of a way of getting what I wanted.

Now don't let that fool you. I wasn't spoiled, far from it actually. I was just used to having the right answer to every situation. It was a gift I had always had. A gift straight from Albus Dumbledore when I was born actually, I guess it was the perks of being his great-niece. Just don't let that get around will you?

"Oh, she's gonna fit in great," Sam smiled wickedly as he picked up his bat and unleashed a bludger from its holding cell in a wooden box. The bludger flew straight up in to the air and came wizzing back down like it was on fire or something. Sam lined the ball up perfectly, pulled back him arm and then swung forward, just in time to see the bludger make contact with the bat.

A sickening crack filled the air as the beaten ball flew through the air, right on the line to Oliver Wood. I didn't want to hurt him, let's just get that straight. I just wanted to make sure the team knew that I meant business. Serious business.

"Whoa!" Oliver's voice carried through the air as he _just_ escaped the wrath of the enchanted steel ball. The bludger quickly turned around and made its way back to Sam and its home in the cramped space. Sam caught the ball with exquisite precision and didn't even struggle to place it back in confinement.

It wasn't long until Oliver finally made his way back down to earth.

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to hurl a bludger at me when I am completely out of it concentrating on the Quaffle?" Oliver's voice definitely sounded mad and annoyed.

"Mine," I spoke up as he looked down on his other teammates. His head whipped around so fast, I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"And who are you?" He asked as he looked at me with distaste and disdain.

"Saskia Sanders, I'm training for the Seeker position. Now if you don't mind, I want to start. I don't wait around for anyone. When I want to start, we all start." I replied as I narrowed my eyes at the former Gryffindor captain.

"Spunky female, huh?" Oliver spat as he looked me up and down with an unidentified look in his eyes. "Ready for your training, 27?" He asked as he straightened his stance and squared his shoulders in some form of defiance.

"You call me 27, one more time and I will make you wish you were never born, _Woody_." I sneered as I instantly had my mind made up about him.

Harry was wrong about him. So was Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Angelina. No one could possibly have his head stuck so far up his ass that he had to hide the fact that he was an asshole. Then again, he wasn't doing a very good job hiding the fact that he wasn't just an ass, but he was a male chauvinist pig and I bet that every female who had ever met him thought was the most annoying person on the planet.

Seriously, I would have had more fun with Viktor Krum and that was truly saying something. Krum was probably smarter than this idiotic goober.

"Are you ready for a pain staking tryout or are you not going to try out because you're a girl?" He asked as he crossed his arms across his chest and smirked down at me. Oh, he was so going to regret that. The entire team, excluding Wood of course immediately took five gigantic steps back and away from the swinging rage. They had only known me for five minutes, but at least they were smarter than this fucknugget.

"Bring it asshole," I replied as I took my bag off of my shoulder and dropped it onto the pitch. Oliver's reaction was absolutely priceless and to tell the truth, I couldn't wait to wipe that smile of his face. This was going to be fun.


	2. Beating Oliver Wood

**Hi everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "Dauntless Games"! I had a great time writing this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I do! But first; REVEW RESPONSE!**

 _HannahTheFabPotterHead_  
 **You couldn't wait for the next chapter, so I delivered :P Why thank you! That was exactly what I was going for! Quidditch is very hands on and pretty much dominated by males! The only non-example of this is the Gryffindor team (Angelina, Alicia, Katie). I am very interested to see what other people think about Saskia! Saskia isn't overly bad-ass in this chapter, but I hope I had enough to compensate the fact that she is a sweetheart! Oh just wait and see what I have in store ;)**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter. The only this I own is the plot, the OC, any other characters that you will be introduced to throughout this story and on occasion Oliver Wood, because he's totally hot ;).**

* * *

 _ **Beating Oliver Wood**_

* * *

"Ok Saskia, if you can keep pace with Wood around the pitch three times, we'll move on to the next training session. Good luck," the man, whose name still escaped me, ordered me around.

"Bring it on," I vaguely heard Oliver mumble under his breath as he went to stand at the edge of the pitch, ready for the gruelling run.

Oliver gripped the hem of his dirty, muddy Puddlemere shirt and tugged it up and over his head to reveal his toned, tan body. If he thought that making me drool over his perfect and absolute gorgeous abs was gorgeous abs was going to stop me from whooping his ass in front of all his team-mates and his coach he's definitely got another thing coming.

I smirked up at Oliver and raised my eyebrow in question.

"You seriously think that's going to work hotshot?" I asked as I grabbed the hem of my long sleeved, tight fitting shirt, pulled it up over my head and dropped it on the ground, which left me in just my training bra and tights.

I heard nearly all of the guys behind me to take sharp intakes of breath and I'm pretty sure I heard someone swear under their breath. Oliver's eyes trailed down my body, lingering on my chest, stomach and legs. He then proceeded to look me dead in the eyes and wink.

He _winked_. Oh, he was so going down.

"Ready you two?" The coach asked. I had still not gotten a name from him and to be honest, it was kind of annoying how he knew who I was, but how I had no clue on whom he was.

"Ready," Oliver said without even blinking or moving his defiant stance.

"I'm definitely ready to kick his ass," I signalled that I was ready to bring Oliver to his knees so that he'd be begging for me to be on his team. He was going down and he was going down hard.

Oliver and I lined up next to each other and got ready for probably the most important trial I will ever have to do. He was never going to win and I was going to make sure of that.

"On your marks," Nik called out into the large arena, which created an echo that rebounded across the empty stadium.

"Get set," Sam cried out excitedly. He was probably the same as the rest of the team. To finally see if the great Oliver Wood can be beaten by a girl.

"Go!" Who I thought was the attack coach shouted as he pressed the button on the side of the stopwatch. Oliver and I shot from our spots like racehorses as they burst out of the gates at a racetrack. What? Just because I was a witch doesn't mean I don't know about muggle entertainment. Although, I wouldn't even call it entertainment. I wouldn't even call it fun.

I started to pace myself as Oliver quickly put distance between us, but he obviously didn't know me very well. I was saving my energy for when he started to burn out.

It was only a couple of minutes until we had reached the halfway point and to be honest, it was already starting to kill me. My muscles in my legs were burning in a furious pain, but if I stopped now, Oliver would win and there was no way I was going to let him rub it in my face.

I pushed my legs to go harder, faster. I made myself barrel through the pain that I was feeling, in order to catch up with the snide rat.

About three quarters of the way, Oliver had the nerve to turn around while running to see how far I was behind him. H estopped for a second, laughed, turned around and then continued to run. He was going to burn himself out. I knew that, his teammates knew that and so did his coach. But did he know that?

It wasn't long before I had finished my first lap and started my second. I was growing weary and so was Oliver. I could tell by the way he was running. Barely lifting his feet from the ground, looking down in order not to show the face of him struggling. He was definitely losing his momentum. This was my time to strike.

I started to quicken my pace so that I could stick it to Mr Chauvinist Pig and the not so nice Oliver Wood. They don't believe that a girl could play Quidditch? Well it's about damn time they found out just what a girl could do.

Oliver's tiny form started to grow larger and larger until he was practically ten metres in front of me. We had both started to gain ground until we were almost at the end of this lap.

I pushed my legs, begged them to keep going, begged them to get me past this idiot and onto Puddlemere. It only took a few minutes of pure persistence until I passed him. The look on his face was absolutely priceless!

"What? How?!" His outraged cries fell on deaf ears. The entire team looked on in disbelief and the coach looked pretty damn impressed, which I guess meant good news for me.

I turned to face Oliver and raised my hand up. I wiggled my fingers in a dainty wave and pursed my lips. I sent a wink in his direction and was filled with satisfaction when his face turned red in both anger and embarrassment. This trial was quickly becoming something amazing. I ran a little further before I turned my head over my shoulder. I saw him push his legs harder, but there was no chance that he could catch me now when he was so worn out.

I had just finished my second lap when Oliver found a burst of energy. Did he play me? Or did he just find me so annoying that he had to beat me at whatever cost? The whole team were practically on the edge of their seats the whole time and I couldn't blame them.

Oliver didn't strike me as the kind that got beaten a lot, or easily. So if I beat him today it was going to be very interesting to see how he and the rest of the team would take it.

"Come on Kia! You can totally kick his ass!" Nik's voice was one to stand out in the crowd, but the fact that he was rooting for me against his own captain, was definitely saying something. It meant that they thought I had chance in beating the Hogwarts alum.

"Yeah, go on Saskia! Kick his ass!" All the boys whooped in agreement and to say that I was shocked was definitely an understatement. Oliver looked at them with wide eyes and was probably very shocked that his own team would be so open to having a girl kick his ass. As they all kindly put it.

"One more lap you two! Go Kia!" Even the attack coach was rooting for me. I think Oliver had the slightest case of betrayal by the way he burst past me and gained a whole lot of momentum. Could I still catch him? Was it really worth beating him in front of his whole team? Those questions were quickly answered when Oliver turned around and winked at me again.

I hated being winked at and I think Oliver had quickly figured that out and had started to use that to his advantage. He wanted me to get mad. Did he want me on this team? Did he want me to succeed? There was only one way to find out.

We were at the halfway point now when Oliver's sudden burst of energy had started to wear off. Now was my chance to strike. Now was my chance to shine as a player for Puddlemere United.

I had managed to catch up with Oliver when we were about a quarter to the finish line. Everyone was on the balls of their feet to see who would win the first round. I wouldn't deny it, but I was interested to see who would finish before the other.

I pushed harder as I could clearly see the finish line in place. Everyone was jumping, screaming and carrying on wildly while Oliver and I fought for first place. Oliver had started to slow, he fell behind. Now was my chance.

I thought about Slane. My brother lost his belief in Quidditch and magic because he was badly injured in a friendly match back when he was in Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey healed all of his injuries, yet she couldn't heal his mind. But as a result of that match, Slane stopped believing. This was my chance to show him that it was okay to believe, that it was okay to be a witch or wizard. But for Slane to believe in magic, he first had to believe in himself.

I rushed past Oliver with my new found burst of energy and watched in glee as everyone started jogging around in circles.

I fell through the finish line and watched in anticipation for when Oliver would cross. But to my surprise, he was actually hot on my heels. Oliver crossed the finish line within a second of me. That was a tough and very close race. What would I have done if he had beaten me?

"Are you crying?" Nik's voice broke me out of my reverie of thoughts. Nearly everyone that had surrounded us looked at me with concern and confusion.

"No," I began as I desperately tried to keep my voice, from breaking and my lip from quivering. "It's just sweat," I finished as I shot everyone a smile. Nik didn't look convinced and neither did the attack coach, but who were they to delve into my private life? Sam came up to me and hoisted me up onto his shoulder.

"For she's a jolly good ass-kicker, for she's a jolly good ass-kicker, for she's a jolly good ass-kickerrrr!" Sam started to sing and it only took a few seconds for the rest of the team to join in.

"And so say all of us!" The bonds that they had was extraordinary and I only hoped that someday I would have that bond with a team, maybe even a special someone. But hey? That was for after Puddlemere.

Sam set me down on the ground as I waited for the next round. Oliver came up next to me and smiled down at me. I took literally everything in me not to drop. He had a really _nice_ smile, but that didn't mean anything on my part. But what really made me look at him in confusion was the fact that he was _smiling_ at me. Did he hit his head or something?

"That was really impressive Saskia, was a very close race the entire way," the attack coach smiled as he wrote down something on his clipboard. "You were trying out for Seeker, weren't you?" He asked as he didn't even both looking up.

"That's correct, sir," I responded as I stretched out my aching muscles, but also tried to keep warm, because I had no idea what the next round would be.

"What would you have her do Oliver?" He asked the man that stood next to me.

"Some defence drills and maybe even some attack drills. Also I want everyone up in the air to see how she works with everyone else," he replied. I watched as the whole team's shoulders sunk as they all stole a look with each other. Was Oliver really that though of a captain? "Oh and Charlie?" The attack coach looked up and I was happy that I had finally learnt his name. "Let's see if she has Seeker blood," Oliver's eyes landed on me and to say that he was intrigued was a bloody understatement.

"Seeker blood?" I repeated as I looked him dead in the eye.

"Yep, see if you have what it takes to be a Seeker," he replied as he handed me a towel to wipe some of the sweat away from my brow. I took it with a small smile, which probably came off as a grimace, but hey, who was I to care? He had mistreated me the second I stepped onto this field.

I walked over to my duffel bag which lie on the ground practically forgotten and opened it up. I put my hand in and brought out my Firebolt 2000. I saw nearly everyone's jaws drop and Oliver looked at me with envy. This broom was my life and there was no way I was going to part with it. It had been a gift from Harry Potter himself. As a thank you for keeping Ginny safe during the time when he wasn't at Hogwarts. The time he was out looking and destroying the Horcruxes.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nik asked as he came closer to me and leant down close.

"If you mean a Firebolt 2000, then yes you would be correct. By the way, if you touch this broom, I will not hesitate to kill you," I smiled sweetly as I stood up from the grassy patch beneath my knees.

I saw Nik smile slightly before he stood up as well and then my attention turned to Sam who really couldn't take his eyes off of me.

"Oi Sam!" The man in question raised his eyes back up to my face and smiled a sheepish smile. He knew that he was in trouble. "Are you enjoying looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?" I asked angrily. I hated it when people looked at me and I hated it even more when they did it without even trying to hide.

"Uh…" He trailed off as he looked to his teammates for help. He even looked at Oliver, but what shocked me was the fact that Oliver held his hands up in front of him and shook his head from side to side. An indication that he wasn't even going to try and help him. No matter what he asked.

"Look at me like that again and you'll regret it. 'Kay?" I snapped as my eyes flashed with anger. To be honest, I was annoyed that I was letting him off the hook, but he was probably going to be my teammate, so there was no point in causing any trouble between us.

Nik looked at me with concern but I returned it with a look that clearly told him not to work about it and that I could handle it by myself. He still didn't look convinced but when Oliver clapped his hands together, he seemed to drop the subject.

"Right then, we're going to start with some drills. Sam, Rodger, Eric, you'll be one team. Nik, Anthony, Saskia you'll be with me. We're not actually playing a game everyone, the aim is to get the quaffle through the hoops. My team has possession," Oliver grabbed his broom from the broom rack and threw his leg over it. The others grabbed their brooms while I mounted mine. I kicked off from the gorund and hovered in mid air beforeI took off into the sky to get used to the wind and the nip of chill that had settled in.

"Saskia," Oliver's voice spoke from behind me and I spun my broom around to face him. I raised my eyebrows in a questionable glance and nodded my head as an indication for his to speak his mind. "The boys can be quite rough, so if you want to drop out at any time let me know," he finished with a small smirk and it took everything in me not to barrel into him.

I smiled sarcastically and nodded my head while biting my tongue.

"How dare you?" I asked him as I turned my face up to look him dead in the eye.

"Excuse me?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Do you automatically think that just because a girl is trying out for Quidditch on a team where it is al males who are huge and buff that you think that she hasn't gone through this before and that she can't handle herself. Screw you, Wood! You know what, they were wrong about you, I thought you were going to exceed my expectations, but congratulations Mr Famous Quidditch Player, you've just tarnished your Hogwarts reputation. Asshole," I finished as I glared at him. I turned my broom around and wen to fly beside Nik, as he was probably the only person who I could actually feel comfortable around and not want to kill.

Nik must have sensed that something was up because he gave me the all knowing look.

"What did Wood do this time?" He asked as he looked over at his very confused and befuddled captain.

"He thought I was going to drop out because I'm the only girl against a group of guys and," I growled out in frustration as I demonstrated my head blowing up. "He drives me insane Nik! How dare he compare me to all the other girls out there! Was that race not enough to show him that I am completely capable of looking after myself. That male chauvinist pig!" I cried out as I scrunched my hands into fists.

"You sure like using that line don't you?" Nik laughed as he waited for Charlie to initiate the next round.

"I only use it when it's true," I replied as I looked at him with a questionable look on my face.

"I know, but you have to understand, Wood might have this overbearing, protective thing with girls, but there's a reason behind it. His sister used to play for the Tutshill Tornadoes and one day in the middle of practice she got barrelled by one of the other players, fell of her broom and died. He's just trying to make sure that the same doesn't happen to you," Nik whispered as he probably feared what Oliver would do if he was caught telling me about the Puddlemere Captain's history.

"I didn't know," I whispered and instantly I felt really guilty for what I said. I knew that he was only looking out for me, but I didn't want anyone to and I certainly didn't need it.

"Saskia," Oliver's voice snapped from behind me and I turned around just in time to catch the Quaffle he threw at my face. The ball was heavier than I thought, but don't blame me for not knowing, I was a Seeker, I caught the lightest ball in the entire game!

"Oliver," I began but he had sped off before I even got an apology out. "Great, now he hates me." I finished as I looked to where Nik sat patiently on his broom.

"He doesn't hate you, trust me, he'll come around," he comforted as he looked off in the direction that Oliver flew off in. "I guess we better start the drills," he whispered as he looked at my face. It probably looked like I was down in the dumps, which couldn't be more true. I felt terrible. I wasn't even on the team and the captain already hated me.

I passed the Quaffle to Nik and waited for the whistle as an indication to begin. When the high-pitched, shrill noise sounded from below, we were all off like a shot.

"Nik!" Someone I didn't know called out to the other chaser and caught the Quaffle that flew through the air toward me. I saw Sam try to go for Nik so I leant forward on my broom, budged Sam with my shoulder and watched in satisfaction as he nearly fell off his broom. He looked shocked for a moment, but smiled and nodded his head. I must have impressed him.

That's when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to stick with me on this story! If you haven't already, check out my other OLIVERxOC story titled, "Do You Believe In Magic?", which you can find on my profile! If you could just leave a tiny review letting me know what you think of this chapter that would be fantastic! I accept guest reviews, so you can post without the need of an account!**

 **Kisses from Australia,**

 **~Danger xx**


End file.
